Harry 317
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Una historia dedicada a Graystone. El mundo ha cambiado, el futuro es incierto y la humanidad esta a punto de evolucionar o caer en el olvido. Una nave alienigena aterriza en el planeta destruyendo Australia. La humanidad tiene que protegerse, tiene que aprender a cohesionarse sin rencor. Deben aprender de las más aplastantes derrotas y de las más brillantes victorias.


2075 La Tierra. Londres.

Ese día la humanidad gano y perdió muchas cosas. El secreto que mantenía oculta la sociedad mágica se vino abajo. Destruido por el afán colaborativo de la humanidad. Una gran amenaza unió a los humanos como jamás lo habían estado. La magia y la tecnología se fundieron en una nueva rama que hizo que los hombres saltasen varías generaciones de adelantos científicos en pocos meses.

Esta alianza tuvo un propósito y un origen para nada altruistas. Australia había desaparecido convertida en cenizas. Una nave alienígena se había posado sobre el continente y lo había arrasado con un cañón de plasma de alta intensidad. Los habitantes de Nueva Zelanda quedaron totalmente ciegos en cuestión de segundos. La luz que desprendió aquella nave era tan brillante que durante un minuto la Tierra tuvo dos soles.

Los científicos inundaron la red con teorías y el gobierno mundial quedo abotagado. No supieron cómo responder. Estados Unidos fue la primera en atacar. No permitirían un nuevo incidente. Lanzaron dieciséis dispositivos tácticos. Noventa y seis cabezas nucleares de un megatón cada una. Suficiente para convertir el Everest en un aparcamiento. De nuevo la humanidad tuvo un sol de medianoche en el ecuador.

La nube radiactiva desapareció al instante y la nave no sufrió ninguna clase de daño. Un escudo reactivo cubrió el kilometro y medio de nave. Brilló roja antes de desaparecer. Ni un rasguño. En represalia la nave lanzó dos esferas de plasma híper-calentado a través de la atmosfera. La Costa Este estadounidense desapareció en un mar de llamas y el resto del país fue barrido por un huracán causado por las diferencias térmicas que el plasma había originado.

La segunda potencia mundial había desaparecido. China tomó el relevo pero estaban preparados. No lanzaron un contingente. Estudiaron durante meses aquella nave de formas redondeadas y alargada a lo largo de un kilometro y seiscientos metros. Los seis meses siguientes aquella nave se quedo en órbita sobre Australia. No se movió. Sin embargo emitía interferencias a lo largo de todo el hemisferio. Fue imposible obtener informes precisos de los satélites. Todos los que entraban en su rango de acción eran desviados y acababan desintegrándose en la reentrada a la atmosfera.

China había recabado suficientes datos como para presupones que había fuerzas alienígenas patrullando el continente, incluso se especulaba con alguna clase de actividad sísmica anómala. Estaban buscando algo bajo la superficie. Entonces Inglaterra decidió tomar parte en la contienda. Reunió a todos los líderes mundiales en Oslo, como tapadera para los periodistas en caso de no resultar el plan.

El primer ministro británico dio la palabra al ministro de magia Harry Potter. La magia acababa de ser puesta sobre la mesa y los magos de todo el mundo desenmascarados. En otras circunstancias el receló, el odio y la xenofobia habrían hecho acto de presencia. Ahora no tenían ese lujo. Había quedado formada la Alianza Global. Los datos obtenidos por los chinos se distribuyeron por todo el globo en busca de posibles estrategias.

Al mismo tiempo ingenieros de todo el mundo trabajaban día y noche. La magia era una fuente inagotable de energía, pero no sabían cómo canalizarla y almacenarla. Los primeros experimentos trataron de usar la magia ambiental para mover un vehículo, lograron un desplazamiento de cuarenta centímetros. Era necesario un sistema de almacenamiento. Así se descubrió el desliespacio. Una dimensión primigenia capaz de albergar ingentes cantidades de energía y liberarla de forma controlada. El primer motor que funcionaba con dicha energía desapareció. Dos meses después el Satélite en órbita profunda lo localizo cerca de Plutón.

Se tardó otros ocho años y cuarenta trillones en fabricar el segundo motor desliespacial. No necesitaba pilas de combustible, no era radiactivo, no tenía piezas mecánicas. Era una maquinaria de movimiento perpetuo. Se necesitó de la capacidad de procesamiento de todos los ordenadores del mundo interconectados para hacerlo funcionar. Era evidente que no se podía usar esa cantidad de recursos de forma permanente.

Los alienígenas habían construido una barricada a lo largo de toda la barrera coralina de Australia. Se estaban fortaleciendo y ellos ni siquiera eran capaces de arrancar aquel motor sin bloquear la red mundial. De nuevo la magia fue la solución. Los retratos mágicos eran inteligencias artificiales autónomas. No necesitaban de fuentes de energía y eran inteligentes. Rápidamente fueron experimentando la cohesión entre la ciencia informática, el ciberespacio y los retratos. La primera IA había sido desarrollada.

Catorce años después se liberó el destructor clase Voldemort de sus amarres gravitatorios. La guerra había comenzado. El _Fuego de Lily_ entró en servició el 22 de Octubre del 2097 bajo el mando de James Sirius Potter. El destructor de setecientos metros de largo era una tubería de tungsteno de alta resistencia de metro y medio de grosor. En su interior acorazado bajo cuatro metros de plomo macizo se hallaba el inestable motor desliespacial. De sufrir daños implosionaria generando un agujero negro.

La energía absorbida por el motor sería suficiente para mantener ese agujero negro durante el tiempo necesario para que el sistema solar desapareciera. Al menos ese era el cálculo de miles de matemáticos a lo largo del planeta, aunque se especulaba con la teoría de que la masa crítica del motor no sería suficiente para mantener la singularidad más de veinte segundos.

A lo largo del casco y a cubierto del ataque enemigo dos lanzadores Gauss. Armas basadas en el electromagnetismo, demasiado costoso energéticamente para que funcionara al mismo tiempo que la nave. De nuevo la magia daba la solución, el motor desliespacial disponía de catorce submotores de almacenaje. La Tierra dejaría de depender de fuentes no renovables con un solo motor. Los cañones Gauss funcionaban lanzando una canica por un conducto de vacío hacia el objetivo. Parecía un simple tirachinas gigante, pero podía generar la fuerza cinética necesaria para atravesar el planeta de parte a parte sin que este se resintiera lo más mínimo.

El primer ataque ocurrió el 31 de Octubre. El Capitán James ordenó el fuego contra la nave alienígena que durante veintidós años había permanecido estática mientras las fuerzas terrestres fortificaban todo el continente. Ahora Australia era una gran urbe que llegaba hasta la nave en órbita. Todos los intentos de incursión acabaron vaporizados o desmembrados y colgados de las murallas.

Las asociaciones humanitarias que trataron de entablar conversaciones, creyendo que eran amistosos fueron volatilizados. Los gobiernos tuvieron que cercar gran parte del hemisferio pues los alienígenas consideraban hostilidades hasta la lancha pesquera de un anciano en Madagascar.

Los cañones electromagnéticos dejaron una estela de estática mientras las balas se convertían en lanzas debido a la velocidad. El primer proyectil impacto contra los escudos, el segundo los atravesó con la fortuna de golpear los motores. Una nube azul cubrió la nave antes de convertirse en una esfera de chatarra de menos de medio metro. Los que iban a bordo del _Fuego de Lily_ sintieron retortijones.

Creían poseer una tecnología similar por lo que acababan de presenciar que pasaría si su propio motor era alcanzado.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue olvidado. Los registros eran caóticos. La humanidad tuvo que huir de su propio planeta. Naves parcialmente construidas tuvieron que recibir luz verde para entrar en órbita. El _Always_ un crucero pesado apenas contaba con los motores anti-gravitatorios y sus escudos. _Llanto de Fenix_ una fragata medica solo pudo acondicionar la mitad de sus quirófanos y salas de curas, por suerte contaba con todo el personal. El _Slytherin_ era una nave de reconocimiento completamente automatizada con la IA de Draco Malfoy. Era capaz de entrar y salir sin ser detectado. Era la única nave junto a _Fuego de Lily_ que estaba completamente operativa.

Solo esas naves lograron escapar de lo que ocurrió. Un segundo después toda una flota apareció de la nada. _Fuego de Lily_ tuvo que maniobrar y lanzarse a ciegas hacia el desliespacio para poder escapar. Enviaron una señal de huida inmediata a la Tierra, pero era tarde. Escoltaron a las tres naves supervivientes, mientras todos lloraban la pérdida de su hogar. Tuvieron que buscar uno nuevo entre las estrellas. Y flotando en el espacio nació el proyecto Spartan.

14 de enero de 2489 Aegis VII Ocho años Luz de Alfa Centauri.

El destructor clase Voldemort, _Fuego de Lily_, orbita Aegis VII desde que se ordeno su desmantelamiento hace doscientos años. Según los reportes oficiales, la nave ha dejado de existir. Para los altos mandos de la Unión Galáctica no era más que un trozó de metal vagando alrededor de un planeta en un espacio muerto. La realidad era otra. Durante cuatro siglos una organización secreta llamada La Orden del Fénix, había estado trabajando en el proyecto Spartan.

Y por fin habían logrado su objetivo.

16 de septiembre de 2500. Plutón

_Horrocruxe_, Fragata de ataque clase Basilisco.

Harry 317 observa las estrellas a través del inmenso ventanal. Si se concentra en una parece que la nave esta parada. Solo cuando desenfoca la vista ve el imperceptible movimiento. Se encuentra de pie, en la cubierta de observación. Está completamente solo. Su presencia causa demasiada controversia para dejarse ver por la nave. Además de que sus dos metros y medio de estatura, ciento diez kilos de musculo y su traje de combate _Elder_ intimidan hasta a los capitanes más experimentados.

Su misión es alto secreto, incluso el círculo interno del ejército desconoce su misión. La Orden del Fénix financia la operación. Sus órdenes son sencillas, llegar a la Tierra y liberarla. Sencillas, que no fáciles. Habían gastado la mitad de su fortuna en crearle. Un símbolo de esperanza. Era el clon de Harry James Potter, líder de una resistencia hacia medio milenio. Fue quien forjó la unión Muggle-Mago. Pensaron que solo Harry Potter lograría recuperar la Tierra.

Harry así lo ansiaba. Había sido creado solo con esa función, fracasar significaría admitir que no tenía objetivos en la vida salvo morir y ser una mancha en el linaje Potter.

La nave atracó en la Estación Júpiter, el sistema humano más cercano a la Tierra. Allí se reabastecerían de víveres y subiría el último integrante de la misión. Cuando Harry la vio su corazón se saltó un latido. Jamás la había visto pero sentía conocerla desde siempre. La IA más moderna entraba en la nave con paso ligero. La imagen holográfica era de un color esmeralda suave que se intensificaba con cada paso y se desvanecía cuando se paraba.

La Inteligencia Ginevra era producto de la más alta tecnología Muggle y el retrato del antiguo amor de Harry Potter, que lidero la primera incursión marciana para su colonización. Ahora aquel planeta estaba deshabitado pero aun quedaba la leyenda de aquella anciana que no dudo en bajar a tierra. Y ahora Harry-317 estaba delante de su imagen foto-realista creada por generadores lumínicos de luz solida. Sistemas capaces de que un haz de luz se torne durante segundos solido para permitir interactuar con ciertos objetos.

Gracias al casco, Ginny no pudo ver al soldado, aunque podía imaginarlo tras comprobar sus señales biológicas. Sonrió con cortesía antes de pedir permiso para abordar la nave. Un leve asentimiento por parte del Spartan y la IA desapareció en un pulso de luz. Se estaba haciendo a los controles de la nave pues sería ella la que maniobraría durante la batalla. También hubo un destello en el casco foto-reactivo de Harry. Ginny había accedido a los sistemas de su armadura y los optimizaba al tiempo que encendía los motores desliespaciales.

Harry sintió como su estomago era arrastrado por una especie de gancho. Esa sensación duraría todo el viaje. Se dio la vuelta y bajo por el ascensor de carga hasta la bodega. Una docena de _Saetas de Fuego_ esperaban ser desplegadas. Basadas en una escoba, las Saetas eran naves individuales de alta velocidad. Servían para entradas y salidas encubiertas. Ahora su objetivo era eso, habían sido remodeladas con planchas de iridio y paladio. Absorbían la magia del ambiente y la canalizaban a la armadura. Harry era mago por lo que podía usar la propia armadura como conductor para lanzar hechizos pero la principal función de esta era aumentar, fuerza, agilidad, resistencia y velocidad.

Contaba con musculatura artificial y blindaje ablativo. Tres capas de titanio reforzado, líquido denso y escudos cinéticos. Todo pensado para resistir el máximo daño con el mínimo riesgo. El liquido denso, estaba formado por moléculas magnetizadas de forma caótica que bajo micro descargas eléctricas se densificaban hasta hacerse indestructible. Es decir, cuando una bala impactaba en un punto, los sistemas del traje activaban el líquido denso y la bala era detenida en seco.

¿Por qué no mantener una carga continua para evitar fallos? El Spartan no sería capaz de moverse y sería una estatua debido a la densidad del blindaje.

El Escudo cinético sin embargo era mucho más eficaz aunque no estaba exento de fallos. Se basaba en los escudos alienígenas, no pudiendo replicar la tecnología se tuvo que improvisar. El escudo cinético era una pantalla completa de energía electromagnética de alta y baja frecuencia. Cuando un objeto entraba en contacto con ella era detenido usando la propia energía cinética que cargaba el objeto. Por supuesto el sistema tenía fallos cuando la velocidad del objeto y por consiguiente su energía cinética, eran bajas. Podía parar un obús de treinta milímetros pero era incapaz de parar un cuchillo.

Claro que todos esos sistemas requerían de una cantidad de magia desorbitada, en muchos casos usando al propio sujeto (En caso de que sea mago) como sistema de energía. Esa ineficacia energética hizo que varios sujetos de prueba quedaran en estado vegetativo cuando sus trajes les absorbieron prácticamente toda la fuerza para mantenerse estables. Debido a este contratiempo se rediseñaron sistemas de control y almacenaje, así como canalizadores secundarios para absorber la magia del ambiente. Se introdujeron plumas de fénix a lo largo de las articulaciones, recubiertas de musculo de dragón. No solo servía como el canalizador perfecto, aumentando el rendimiento en un 400%, también lograba que las zonas más vulnerables del traje fueran impenetrables. La combinación de fénix y dragón creaba cuatro escudos mágicos uno encima de otro, sobre las zonas más sensibles.

Harry se miró las manos en ese momento, recubiertas de acero, plomo, iridio, tungsteno, platino, paladio y un sinfín de materiales. Se sentía pesado, odiaba la tranquilidad, la espera. Le habían entrenado para aguantarla pero la odiaba. Se sentía inútil. Había sido adiestrado para golpear como un martillo. Pero en tierra. No podía hacer nada en una nave, su territorio era el campo de batalla, no el espacio. Su entrenamiento no incluyo, capitanear naves. Casi lo agradece, odia tener que dar ordenes sentado en una butaca. Su sangre fría serviría para ello pero no le gustaría ver como mueren cientos de hombres mientras el debe seguir. Prefiere ir en primera línea, ser el primero y el último. Nunca dejar a nadie atrás.

Empieza a engrasar su fusil de asalto de forma automática mientras su mente divaga sobre la estrategia a seguir. Pero el retortijón del estomago le encamina a los viajes en el desliespacio. Los motores de la nave eran una copia silenciosa de la primera generación. Eran rápidos y no emitían ningún ruido de fondo que pudiera captarse. Funcionaban bombardeando el espacio con partículas de antimateria lanzadas a velocidades superiores a la de la luz. La realidad se distorsiona cuando dichas partículas colisionan a determinada velocidad sobre la materia. Empieza a combarse y se rasga en el centro. Generando un puente a una dimensión primigenia. La misma que alberga la energía absorbida de los motores.

La nave entra en la grieta a velocidades cercanas a la de la luz para poder moverse en el espacio y no en el tiempo. Permitiendo saltos cuasi instantáneos. Siempre hay una deriva temporal cuando los motores deben abrir la salida y volver a la dimensión normal. Esa deriva viene determinada por la distancia trazada. Una distancia mayor implica una deriva mayor. El viaje desde Júpiter hasta la Tierra obtendría una deriva de cuarenta y seis segundos. Justo a tiempo. El tirón desapareció y su estomago volvió a relajarse. Di un golpe seco al cargador y descorrió el cerrojo.

Ginny apareció entonces explicándole la situación. Sería imposible retomar la Tierra, cinco siglos y el Covenant había alienado el planeta. Ahora era una gran urbe gigantesca. Se accedía al plan de contingencias. Harry había pasado noches en vela esperando que ese plan jamás saliera a la luz. Deberían autodestruir la _Horrocruxe_ en el planeta. Absorber aquel sistema y vengarse de algo que había pasado hace siglos y ya nadie recordaba.

Harry cumplía órdenes. Estaba diseñado así pero no quería morir en una misión estúpida. Pero estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por una misión aun más estúpida. Ordenó a Ginny que le diera la vuelta a la nave y que preparara una Saeta de Fuego. La IA tardó un decima de segundo extra en obedecer. Harry notó que había bloqueado su misión primaria por obedecerle. No era propio de una inteligencia artificial. Sonrió aunque ella no lo viera.

Ahora entendía porque Potter se había enamorado de ella. Sabía lo que era correcto por encima de lo que era ordenado. Su deber era salvaguardar vidas no aniquilarlas.

Harry giró en redondo y abrió el panel trasero de la Saeta de fuego para ponerse a los mandos. No le costó demasiado hacerse a ellos, puro instinto y logró que cada nervio de su cuerpo se fundiera con cada centímetro de la nave de desembarco y ataque. Ginny entró a los sistemas del pequeño caza y lo inundó todo de ese color verde tan relajante. Harry se sentía agradecido de tenerla para lo que iba a hacer.

Creía que estaba destinado a ir con ella en esa misión. No hizo falta la orden. Los anclajes se soltaron, la compuerta de vació se abrió y Harry fue lanzado al espacio. Ni siquiera necesito encender los motores, la succión del vacío y la gravedad terrestre fueron suficientes para que la Saeta reentrara en la atmosfera de forma perfecta. Tras él, el _Horrocruxe_ se desvaneció dentro de un agujero negro de vuelta al sistema Centauri.

Harry se dejó caer a peso, los sistemas deflectores comenzaron a funcionar desviando el calor que no podía ser absorbido y redirigido a los sistemas defensivos del traje. Vio un mundo cubierto de edificios, gris y azul metalizado. Cientos de seres moviéndose como uno solo, señalando el cielo. Se sentía insignificante entre tantos. Solo era uno rodeado de millones. Pero solo se necesitaba uno para lo que pretendía hacer. Encendió los motores y sintió como sus ojos se clavaban a su nuca.

Era una sensación desvanecedora. A cada segundo tenía que concentrarse por no perder el conocimiento. La nave aumentaba de velocidad hasta que llegaron a su destino. Australia. Activo el sistema remoto de la nave y saltó. El aire le freno en seco como si le golpease una tonelada de ladrillos. Vio la nave alejarse rápidamente hasta perderse entre los edificios titánicos que se alzaban. Una pequeña luz brillo donde antes se había desvanecido la saeta. Y una explosión destruyo los edificios que había en un radio de un kilometro. El visor del casco se polarizo para eliminar la radiación ultravioleta.

Ginny le reprochó aquel acto irreflexivo pero no le prestó atención. Ahora estaba en caída libre desde seis mil metros y tenía que calcular bien su trayectoria. Su armadura pesaba una tonelada y no era aerodinámica por lo que cambiar el curso en pleno vuelo resultaba cuanto menos difícil. Separó brazos y piernas aminorando ligeramente la caída pero no era suficiente para corregir los dos grados de inclinación desviados. Entonces se le ocurrió aplicar física elemental. Las leyes de Newton. Toda acción tendrá una reacción igual y opuesta. Desenfunda la pistola de calibre cuarenta y apunta a la derecha. La detonación se pierde en la caída pero su cuerpo es lanzado hacia la izquierda. Dispara tres veces más antes de volver a enfundarla. Ya está donde desea.

Mil metros.

Ve la marca negra. Tal como sospechaba no habían construido a su alrededor. Lo habían convertido en un mausoleo y monumento a los caídos.

Quinientos metros.

Se hace una bola para amortiguar el impacto. Busca con la mirada una zona segura pero todo está demasiado negro para ver nada. Su contador geiger empieza a bailar como loco. Un fallo. Nunca pensó que su tecnología se basase en la energía de fisión. Da igual, su funcionamiento es similar.

Doscientos metros.

Cierra los ojos.

Cero metros.

Sus huesos se sacuden con violencia pero no se rompen. Sus músculos se ondulan hacia arriba por toda su columna, provocando que casi vomite dentro del casco. Aguanta la respiración y se serena para no ahogarse en su propio vomito. Nota como el líquido denso se vuelve indestructible para mantener la integridad del traje. No sirve de nada para mantener su oído. Estalla por el estampido sónico y empieza a pitarle de forma intermitente, con cada latido. El cálido correteó de la sangre bajando por su oreja solo sirve para recordarle que ha sobrevivido a una caída estratosférica.

Se arrastra fuera del cráter que ha formado y gatea un par de metros por aquel terreno calcinado. No le extraña que nada crezca. Nota crujir el suelo con cada paso, bajo la ceniza solo hay cristal. Toda la zona se ha convertido en una plataforma de cristal debido al calor generado hace siglos por ese amasijo de hierro. No está lejos, pero si lo suficiente para que le parezca insegura su situación.

Espera que la distracción en la ciudad funcione lo suficiente para mantener alejados a los curiosos. Llega a su destino y descubre que los sensores del _Fuego de Lily_ no fueron precisos. Aun quedaba gran parte de la nave intacta, convertida en una esfera. Ginny le explica que la luz absorbida por el núcleo energético distorsionó la realidad haciendo creer a los sensores que era prácticamente una canica.

No puede creerlo, su plan producto de una locura por salvar a sus hombres va desarrollándose sin incidentes. No le cuesta encontrar un acceso al interior de la nave donde los niveles de radiación son aún mayores. Sus escudos permiten sobrevivir a entornos hostiles como aquel, esperaba que fuera cierto. Cada paso que daba era como aumentar la potencia de un microondas. El aire estaba tan calentado que todo estaba distorsionado, incluso su propia mano.

Respiró pausadamente para disminuir sus pulsaciones y tratar de enfriarse. No sirvió de mucho, pero le permitió oir un cuchicheo tras él. Lanza una granada y corre. Es lo único que piensa. Va a completar la misión. La granada estalla con un estruendo que reverbera en todo el casco. Tras él se escuchan chillidos de pánico mientras llega al núcleo.

Tal y como se imaginaban los científicos militares. Una esfera rodeada de tres anillos magnéticos. Sin duda mejoraba de alguna forma la obtención de energía. Vio entonces el agujero que había dejado el _ Fuego de Lily_ en aquella estancia. Metro y medio de acero derretido que permitía ver el cielo. Solo había rozado el núcleo por eso aun seguía allí. La trayectoria indicaba que había sido desviado por el campo magnético.

Harry sonrió mientras se quitaba la mochila y a colocaba junto al núcleo. Activo la secuencia y empezó a trepar por la herida que habían hecho sus antepasados. Saltó y rodó por el casco liso de aquel titán caído. El cronometro no para de cambiar mientras se acerca al cero. Al llegar al suelo no puede huir. Está rodeado de fuerzas enemigas. Simplemente se deja caer en el suelo y sonríe.

— Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo. — Murmura a Ginny. Esta solo le sonríe tiernamente.

Todos los números cambian a cero.

La carga de antimateria entra en conflicto con el núcleo herido de la nave. La detonación ha activado parte de su potencial. Ambas fuerzas físicas colisionan creando una burbuja de energía que es contenida por el campo magnético latente. Y entonces ocurre algo impensable. La energía de la explosión provocada por el choque de materia y antimateria se transforma. Se forman gravitones que se unen formando partículas más y más pesadas. En pocos segundos se llega a un estado de masa y densidad que es imposible en un planeta de esas características. La física en ese momento dictaría que ese foco de densidad y masas infinitas se hunda hasta el núcleo del planeta pero no hace nada. Flota y se hace cada vez más grande hasta que es su fuerza gravitacional la que mantiene a todos en su sitio y no la de la Tierra que parece ridículamente débil en comparación.

Era cuestión de tiempo, la explosión colapso en sí misma y comenzó a absorberse. Cada vez más pequeña se convirtió en pura succión que destruyo la nave en cuestión de un parpadeo. Harry cerró los ojos cuando notó el tirón en el estomago y su cara golpeando el casco mientras rueda por el suelo. Abre los ojos sin entender nada. A esas alturas él tendría que estar vaporizado y la Tierra tendría que ser historia.

Ginny estaba en silenció, notó el zumbido de sus pensamientos tratando de entender su situación. Por lo pronto examino aquel lugar terriblemente familiar. Nunca lo había visto pero lo conocía. Había vivido allí… En otra vida. Techos altos que se extendían al infinito causado por la ilusión de un cielo nublado a punto de amanecer. Se levanta lentamente. Todo el cuerpo le duelo, parece que le hayan pisoteado hasta la medula de los huesos.

Esta rodeado de gente. Niños, ancianos, jóvenes y adultos. Todos con la misma mirada desesperanzadora y con la misma pasión rugiendo en el pecho. Todos le miraron con recelo. Muchos le apuntaban pero ninguno se atrevía a disparar. Su entrenamiento hizo que llevara la mano al fusil pero Ginny le tranquilizo a tiempo. Ella sabía algo, lo notaba en el tono de su voz.

Entonces un tumulto llamo su atención. Algo ocurría en el exterior. Rápidamente se puso delante de todos y salió a un patio abrasado y cubierto de cuerpos. Se interpuso entre los que llegaban y los que salían del edificio. Levantó el fusil de asalto y apunto. No se detuvieron. Parecía que no tenían ni idea de lo que hacía. Se le heló la sangre cuando su mira se centro en unos ojos rojos atravesados por una rejilla negra. Conocía y temía ese rostro.

Voldemort.

El pensamiento fluyó solo, no hizo falta más. A su lado un imponente hombre lloraba desconsoladamente con un cuerpo entre los brazos. Colgaba de ellos como un muñeco de trapo. Un gritó femenino e histérico a su derecha. Una melena pelirroja corre, no la pueden detener. Harry es incapaz de atraparla antes de que un rayo verde la atraviese y caiga sin vida al suelo.

Aquel grupo empieza a reír a carcajadas. Voldemort sonríe maliciosamente empuñando su varita. Entonces le mira con curiosidad

Una pulsación. Su mirada se clava en Voldemort. Una pulsación. Su mirada va al cuerpo que carga aquel gigante. Una pulsación. Mira el cuerpo pelirrojo caído a sus pies. Una pulsación. Cierra los ojos. Ha reconocido ambos cuerpos. Una pulsación. Vuelve a mirar a Voldemort. Aprieta el gatillo.


End file.
